


Stressed

by imagine_that_100



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Alex David Turner, Alex being a simp for his girlfriend, Alex being cute, F/M, Fluff, Stress, Uni stress, alex turner - Freeform, humbug Alex, reader - Freeform, uni - Freeform, university assignments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_100/pseuds/imagine_that_100
Summary: Alex Turner x Reader (Female) | You’ve got a university assignment due pretty soon and you hit a mental block. It’s lucky your boyfriend is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr (imagine-that-100). More Alex content on there. Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading x

~*~*~*~ 2009 ~*~*~*~

You’ve been staring at your laptop for so long that your mind has gone completely blank and you were starting to get a headache. It was painful enough having to complete uni assignments but when they started to cause physical pain, that’s when panic also started to set in.

You had been tasked with writing a 2000 word essay and you were completely stuck on word 1267. You were scrolling through Google Scholar to try and find research to help you get through this mental block you were currently having but nothing you clicked on was any help at all.

You must have gone through about 40 abstracts in the last hour and you’d not managed to find a single thing that related back to the research question you had to answer. To make it worse none of them would even help you with your critical evaluation.

This essay was the 4th assignment you’d had to complete in the two months and it should have been the easiest because it was the one with the smallest word count. But this module obviously liked to fuck with you because this was the one that you also had to do an exam in.

You should have done it before Christmas. That is what you should have done.

But you’d got so wrapped up in the Holiday with Alex being back home that you just didn’t want to think about it. So you gave yourself the 2 weeks break.

But now you really wished you didn’t.

You don’t think an assignment had ever gotten you into this much of a panic before, but you were really fighting with your emotions to stay calm. You couldn’t afford the time to have a breakdown. You really couldn’t.

You wanted this finished tonight because you had to start revising for the exam. You needed to start revising for the exam.

With any other module, you could have written the 700 words you needed to by now, but your brain wasn’t working with you. The worst part was you had no idea why nothing was coming to mind to help you solve the situation.

It wasn’t even like you were exhausted. You and Alex had a lie in this morning, staying in bed till 10am just cuddled together. Selfishly, you wanted to be wrapped in his arms for longer because despite him being back for just over 3 weeks now, you still wanted to make up for lost time.

But after you both got up out of bed, you’d gone out for brunch with his Mum and Dad for an hour or two before heading back to your’s and Alex’s flat. That only took you to 1pm though and by half past you were sat doing your essay.

Now though, it was 6:34pm and your eyes were hurting, there was an invisible pressure in the form of a headache all over your head, and you felt completely and utterly drained.

In the 5 hours you'd been doing it you’d only managed to get 300 words written. But what frustrated you more was the fact that yesterday the 900 words you got down came extremely easily.

But today, nothing was working. You couldn’t find the information you were desperately searching for. You couldn’t think of another way to make the point you wanted to, and you found that the panic you could feel in your chest started to spread.

You try your best to keep it at bay, you really do. But it seemed with every piece of research that failed to meet the criteria you were looking for made it spread even more.

When you click onto the next page to see again that nothing comes up that you needed, you start to break down. And you don’t even try to stop your emotions from overwhelming you.

You watched as the white screen in front of you became a giant wobbly blob as your eyes filled up to the brim with tears. When you finally give in and your eyes close, you just let the tears start flowing down your face.

You bring your hands up to hide your face from the blinding white light in front of you and you start silently sobbing into your hands.

It was all just too much for you. The deadline for this essay was in 3 days but the exam was only 4 days after that.

There was too much to do in so little time, and you’d even been revising over Christmas in the break between this assignment and your others for your exam. You knew there was still 2 chapters of text to go through and memorise though.

There was no way you could do it.

It is only when you start shakily gasping for breath does your boyfriend, who’s sat on the opposite settee, look over at you and notice your current state. It was needless to say that Alex’s heart sank.

Alex knew that you got like this sometimes which you were very entitled to do so. He’d been with you countless times when you were stressed about uni work over the years, and whilst he’d been on tour he’d always tried his best to help you through the tough time.

He knew you tried your best not to let uni get to you, as it was meant to be a fun time in your life. But since having the year out and coming back to do your Masters, Alex knew that you were finding the increased workload more intense than you did in the 3 years of your degree.

His heart went out to you everytime you got yourself like this. The last two months he knew had been tough on you so he made every effort to call when he could and distract you in your free time.

Alex wished he’d have been able to come home and comfort you every single time. You’d been together for almost 4 years now, he didn’t want you to deal with things alone.

He loved you with the whole of his heart and seeing you upset hurt him a lot. So obviously as soon as he saw you sobbing into your hands on the other settee with your laptop screen shining brightly onto your skin, Alex rushed over to comfort you. 

As soon as Alex sat down beside you and attempted to hug you in the position you were in, you immediately wrapped your arms around him and you buried your head into his neck. His affection only seemed to make you worse though as you weren’t even attempting to keep quiet anymore.

You sob into his shoulder as you cling to him. You can feel his fingers run up and down your back gently soothing you as you get all of your emotions out.

“I can’t do it, Alex.” You cry into his neck. Your tears staining his top as you get yourself more worked up.

“Yes, you can, Y/N/N. I know you can.” Alex tries to assure you, as he feels you desperately clinging to him.

This time a rough version of your voice escapes your lips as you cry, “I can’t, Al. It’s due so soon and I’ve got the exams to revise for as well and I just can’t do it.”

By the end of the sentence, you’ve worked yourself back up just as bad as you were before, which he scorned himself for. He didn’t want you to get more worked up, he was hoping to calm you down.

Alex held you tighter then and started whispering sweet nothings into your ear, just trying his best to relax you like he’d been doing for years. He knew he was helping you as you’d told him countless times before after you’d been upset that he helped you.

He just knew at this point you probably needed a good cry after getting yourself so worked up. So he let you cling to him and wet his top for however long you needed.

He just needed his girl to be okay.

Alex gently soothed you and kept you in his arms until you calmed down. It took you a good five minutes to stop your shaky breathing and a good ten for the tears to stop flowing as fast from your eyes.

You had no doubt you looked a mess. Your hair was in a messy bun on top of your head and you had no doubt that your eyes were now extremely puffy and swollen.

But as of right now you didn’t care.

“I’m sorry.” You say, releasing Alex from your grip to looking at him as the last few tears slowly rolled down your cheeks.

“Ey, no apologising.” Alex tells you with a smile, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

You had a little inside joke about you always apologising to people. Alex wanted you to break the habit as most of the time when you said it you had nothing to be sorry for.

You’d even apologise to people in the street when you would be minding your business and walking next to Alex and idiots would just barge into your shoulder. Alex wanted you to stick up for yourself some more and you were getting better at it.

You just weren’t the best when it came to Alex himself.

You chuckle a little, leaning into his hands a bit more as they cupped your face. They expertly caught your tears and wiped them away and his chocolate eyes gazing at you so lovingly helped dwell the feeling of despair in your chest.

Alex grins at your laugh and he thinks the noise is gorgeous. He also thought your Y/E/C eyes looked stunning in this moment too, the fact that they were a little watery made them shine even more than they usually did.

It just hurt Alex’s heart a bit that he was seeing them in all their beauty because you were upset.

After you took another shaky breath, Alex decided that you needed a break and he was going to make sure you had one. He needed his happy Y/N back again.

“Right, now please listen to me, Sweetheart. Please” Alex pleaded softly, as he wiped away another tear. 

You nod at him and smile, trying to hold back the tears that were still spilling from your eyes. You’d listen to anything and everything the love of your life was telling you.

Alex tells you softly, “You are going to be fine, I promise you…” He then grins a little, knowing what you’re like and he says, “I already know you’ll have it done by tomorrow and you will be ready to smash them exams next week.”

You smile back at your adorable boyfriend who now had long locks framing his face. Just by hearing he had faith in you helped relieve the tightness in your chest, but the look of pure love on his face helped you even more.

“And Hun...” Alex continues, trying to find the right words so he wouldn’t set you off again, “I really don’t want to see you upset, ever…” It always hurt his heart to see his girl upset, “So if you think you’re going to get like this again, please talk to me and I can help you out.”

You smile at him, trying and failing not to let more tears fall from your eyes. These ones were more to do with him being cute with you, over still being upset though. 

His belief and encouragement meant the world to you. It really did.

“It may be your degree but that doesn’t mean you’ve got to do it alone.” Alex tells you with a soft smile and you smile back but when you nod you have to close your eyes because you’re just a little mind blown.

Going from a state of panic to feeling an immense sense of love was something that was really overwhelming. You shouldn’t be surprised that more tears were threatening to run down your face.

“I don’t care if I don’t know anything.” Alex carries on, wiping away the tears that were thankfully slowing down now. “I want you to tell me what I need to help you search for and then you can teach me about how to Google these things for you on that scholar site or whatever and how to get you your references and as you write I can help you do that”

“But it’s so boring, Alex...” You sniffle a little then, “You’ll hate it.”

Alex is already shaking his head though, “Nothing that could come out of your pretty mouth would ever bore me, Y/N.”

His smile is just truly heartwarming in this instant. You can’t help but lean in and peck his soft lips.

Alex kisses you back and he’s truly over the moon when he sees you genuinely smiling back at him once you pull away. You also release a small sigh that seems to be one of relief and Alex smiles feeling you relax a little.

Being your boyfriend though, Alex can still see the tension in your shoulders and “Now let me tell you what’s happening now... I’m going to triple check that your work is saved and take a picture of it before I close your laptop”

Your eyes widen and he knows you're about to protest but Alex rests his finger over your lips. You needed a rest, and he intended on ensuring you got one.

“No arguments, ” Alex says softly, “You are having a little break. You’ve been at it all day.”

“So yes, we’re going to close the laptop whilst you go and have a quick shower to hopefully relax a bit more and fingers crossed it will ease your eyes too… You’ve been staring at the screen all day, your eyes must be killing you.”

You nod then and just about manage to say, “Yeah, they really hurt.”

Alex then noticed you didn’t really commit to nodding your head like you usually would. And when you did you almost seemed to flinch to stop, and he had an idea as to why.

Alex checks, “You’ve got a headache as well, haven't you?”

You nod, sniffling a bit trying to keep the tears back. You didn’t want to cry anymore you really didn't.

“Okay...” He says softly, “I’ll get you some paracetamol before you go then and you need to just try and relax for me, okay?”

You smile a little and lean into his hand that cupped your cheek a little more, “Okay.”

Alex smiles at you before continuing to tell you the plan, “Later on, I’m going to help you get some more done before we have tea and then we’re going to have an early night, okay?”

You’d both usually have your tea relatively soon but because of the late breakfast you’d had and the even later lunch Alex had made the both of you after you’d been back at the flat a few hours, you both decided you’d just have your dinner later too.

“Okay.” You nod. Not having the time to argue over it, and you really didn’t want to argue with Alex anyway.

You knew he was right, you should have just taken a break and started again with a fresh mind as soon as it was getting tough.

“You can do it, Love. I know you can.” Alex softly smiles, but his love just causes another few tears to trickle down your cheeks.

He was too good for you. You truly loved him with everything you had.

“Thank you.” You say, grabbing his hand as he wipes your tears away.

He gives your hands a squeeze and you need to hug your boyfriend once again. You could feel where your tears had soaked into his top when you hid into his neck again but you didn’t care.

The feeling of being in his arms made you feel like you were safe. That as long as he was with you, you’d be fine and you could conquer anything thrown your way.

The fact your amazingly talented boyfriend believed in you as much as he did was astounding to you. You sang his praises all the time because of how amazing he was at what he did but the fact he thought you deserved praise too was baffling but also one of the most touching things.

You didn’t even know why you still felt like that. You’d been together since before their first album got released and not once had he given you any reason to think he didn’t think the world of you.

Quite the opposite, you knew how much he loved you and how much he thought of you. The both of you loved each other with everything you had, and neither of you would change what you had for the world.

You often thought about that night you’d both coincidentally met and how amazing fate was for bringing you together after missing each other those few times. It was only after you’d got together that you’d revealed you’d both seen each other in passing before the day you’d actually met properly.

You’d be forever grateful for that day though. It was one of your favourite days ever.

The rest of the night played out just like Alex said it would. You went for your shower after you’d taken the painkillers and you were thankful when the pressure behind your eyes started to go. The shower did help you out a lot and you realised just how tense you were.

Coming out of the shower you just put your pyjamas straight on and when you towel dried your hair as best you could, you just put it in a plait. Coming out of the shower you went to find Alex beginning to prep your food, and you stole him away from that to give him another big hug and a kiss.

You all but melted into his touch, he was everything to you and he never failed to be the perfect boyfriend.

After he finished and dinner was in the oven, Alex lived up to his promise and he did help you search for the research you needed. And thankfully after about 20 minutes you got back into the swing of things and slowly but surely you got the work done.

With Alex assisting you, you got yourself up to 1813 words and at that point your food was ready and you were done for the day. You could write a 200 word conclusion tomorrow without having to worry.

You ate dinner with Alex and afterwards you cuddled yourself into your boyfriend as you ‘watched’ TV. You were just hugging his body and hiding into his neck, getting lost in the almond scent his hair smelled of, as he watched the TV.

Not too long after Alex threw a blanket over the two of you, he found that your body relaxed against him in a way that he knew was you falling asleep. And after today, he wasn’t surprised.

The brunch with his Mum and Dad alone was tiring for Alex when all he wanted to do was spend his time with you. But then you’d tried to do your essay, had a breakdown, tried your best to relax, and gone back to pretty much finishing your essay.

Alex was so beyond proud of you, he really wasn’t shocked you were tired.

After the episode of the TV programme Alex was watching finished, he rubbed your arm to wake you up a little and when you stirred he whispered, “Let’s go to bed.”

You hum in agreement and sleepily get yourself up. You kiss Alex before you both get up and the grin that the kiss caused doesn’t leave his face until he makes it into your bedroom after getting you a bottle of water in case you were thirsty in the night.

Walking into your bedroom he found the lights already off with only the small lamp on his bedside table illuminating the room. You were already looking cosy underneath the duvet and you tiredly grin at your boyfriend when he comes over and puts the bottle of water down next to your phone that was on charge.

“Thank you.” You whisper and your heart warms when he leans down and kisses you before then kissing the top of your head.

When Alex walks around the bed over to his side and he gets into his pyjamas, you ask, “Can I be a really soppy girlfriend and ask you to cuddle me please?”

“I was coming for you anyway, baby.” Alex grins as he turns the light off before he gets in bed.

It takes a moment for both of your eyes to adjust to the darkness, but that doesn’t stop Alex from getting under the duvet and pulling you into him. You snuggle yourself into his warm body and you settle against him quickly.

Your head rests on Alex‘s shoulder and your body is tucked into his side with his arm around your back gently tracing the exposed skin between your pyjama bottoms and top. Your leg hooks over one of Alex’s, your hand rests on his chest and you can feel his heartbeat and a sense of peace washes over you.

After a minute you softly tell him, “Thank you so much for tonight.”

“Anything for you.” Alex smiles and rests his hand on top of yours and gives it a little squeeze.

You feel him press a kiss on top of your head and your heart once again beats faster whilst simultaneously melts because of him. You have to say, “I love you so much, Al.”

And after feeling you place a kiss on his neck, Alex assures you, “I love you more.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
